Can't Let you Go
by Kawaii34girl
Summary: Yuki and Kyo decide that they can't become emotionally involved with Tohru. But half a year later, when the boys at their school start to notice Tohru, can they really keep their promise? Can they let her go? Please R
1. Painful decisions Prologue

Can't let you go

Okay, okay, I KNOW that I REALLY shouldn't be starting ANOTHER Fruits Basket FF. But the idea will soon rot if I don't play around with it. (Plus the startling fear of someone else taking the idea before I can use it!)

So I PROMISE that I'll write the next chappie of Scars and maybe even Blood Stains after this. And I'll finish my other 1-shot too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, so please don't sue! And I own this plot, so please don't steal!

Painful decisions (Prologue)

...............................................................................

Kyo and Yuki were sitting across from one-another, looking down at the wood table between them. Silence loomed over them like dark clouds over a storm. They both knew what needed to be decided, but neither wanted to say it. They both understood this fact for a long time, but both tried to overlook it, as if ignoring it would make it miraculously disappear.

"Well, it's been a year now." Stated Yuki.

"Yup." Kyo replied lazily.

After a couple of minutes passed the two, Kyo, being the impatient one, got straight to the point. "Listen, you and I both love her. But we can't get involved in a relationship with her. She deserves better then a couple of animals."

Yuki nodded sadly. "I agree. And besides, Akito would never stand for it."

And that was that. No more was said on the matter.

½ a year later…

Tohru walked down the hallways with a slight bounce in her step. Today had been a good day, she got a B on a very hard essay, there was a sale at the grocery store, and her two best friends were waiting for her by her locker. Life is sweet.

"Ah, konnichiwa Honda-san." Smiled Yuki. Yup, Yuki still kept the polite form of speaking. He had grown slightly, but that's about all that had changed.

"Konnichiwa Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun." Beamed a cheery Tohru.

"Konniciwa." Muttered Kyo.

Yuki ignored him and continued "You seem very happy today, Honda-san."

Tohru opened her locker and placed in her last hours books as she grabbed out her supplies for her extra-credit project as well as her math homework.

"I am!" She then explained the sale at the store and her good grade.

"Ah! That's very good news, congratulations on your paper. Here, let me carry you're books."

"Arigato!" She no longer fought when they tried to do something nice for her. She realized that it made them feel good to help her.

The trio walked out of the school and started home. But little did they know, that they were being followed.

...............................................................................

'_Okay, I'm going to ask them… it's been a year and a half and they haven't made a move… so it's gatta be a "big-brother" sort of thing. Then why am I so nervous? Uh-oh, what if they say "no"?!?!?! Hmmmm… but what if they say "yes"? GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! This is Honda Tohru were talking about. Okay, just relax. Breath in, breath out. And breathe in, and breathe out…'_

The boy continued to coach himself as he followed the trio until they got ready to enter the woods. '_Now or never!'_

He reached out a hesitant hand and tapped the shoulder of Yuki. He knew that if he touched Kyo, he'd have a bloody nose by now. They had been very protective of her, more then usual, ever since a little incident with their classmate, Kiba.

...............................................................................

Yuki quickly turned around, completely ready to get into a fighting stance, if he needed to. He lowered his fist when he saw a harmless classmate with fear in his eyes.

"Yes?" Asked the Prince. He didn't bother adding a small "gomen" for scaring him.

Tohru turned around by the small scene. "Ah! Konnichiwa Shikamaru-san!"

The boy smiled nervously. "Ko-ko-konichiwa, Ho-Honda-san."

Both Kyo and Yuki raised an eyebrow at the small scene.

Kyo stepped next to Yuki, between Shikamaru and Tohru. "What do you want?"

Shikamaru fidgeted nervously with the zipper on his jacket. "I was… um… I was uh, wondering if I could… I mean, if it's okay with you, I was wondering if I could… have a word… with you two."

Now the two Sohma's were in a dilemma. They couldn't ask her to meet them at the house for two reasons. 1- it's dangerous and 2- Shikamaru might realize that theye're living together. But she couldn't stand around listening to the conversation either, things could get nasty. But then Yuki got an idea. "Honda-san, could you please wait for us at the secret base?"

She nodded uncertainly. "Uh… hai! Konnichiwa, Shikamaru-san."

And with that she left them.

Once they were sure she was out of ear-shot, the two Sohmas took another step towards the classmate. "Okay, so what did you want to say?" Kyo asked intimidating.

Shikamaru started to fidget again. He had rehersed what he was going to say a million times in the past week, however, with the two of them standing before him… he was at a loss of words. "Um… I was uh… wondering if it would be okay… to uh… take Tohru… to the school dance."

He then let out an in-audible sigh. He had done it. He had asked them. Shikamaru looked at them with so much hope in his eyes that they almost watered.

The two surprised Sohmas looked at each other for a moment, and then Yuki crossed his arms. "No."

Shikamaru just stood there, too sad and shocked to speak. Without another word, Kyo and Yuki turned around and walked towards the secret base.

...............................................................................

Yup yup yup, that's all for this chappie. PLEASE leave a small review for me. And for those of you wondering, no. Shikamaru is not from Naruto (but I did swipe the name ) and no, he isn't my oc.

For those of you wondering about that small "incident with Kiba', I have a 1-shot about that called "Silver Wings and Golden Halo's" It should be up very soon.

And I wrote a simply sweet 1-shot where Yuki gives Tohru a slmall lesson in self value and belonging, it's called "Rice and Plaster." Please check it out.

But I guess that's about it. Please R&R (and give me Japanese boy names!!!!!)

Kawaii34Girl

…because ¾ r cute.


	2. Avoidance

Can't let you go

Well, well, well… I am quite pleased at how this story is turning out. Some of the reviewers have mentioned that they were upset because they felt that it wasn't Yuki and Kyo's decision as to who she can date. HOWEVER, they were ASKED by Shikimaru for permission. The school body has noticed how protective they are over her, and I do believe that more will ask for permission as oppose to just asking Tohru out. I mean, wo would wanna get on their bad-side at the very beginning? So, more will ask for permission, I can guarantee that.

So yeah, here's the next chappie.

…………………….

Avoidance

…………………….

Kyo and Yuki walked towards the secret base without a single glance back at the poor kid. Once they were sure he couldn't hear them, they began to discuss the previous event.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" questioned Yuki.

Kyo looked up at him surprised. "Of course I think we did the right thing!!! That kid's failing all of his classes, he can't even say a sentence without stuttering, and need I mention the fact that he's a complete jerk to his ex!?!?!"

Yuki looked towards the distance. "I guess you're right… Tohru deserves better."

Kyo slammed his fist into his hand. "Yeah, I'm right!"

The rest of the short walk was in silence. When they came to a small clearing, Tohru was sitting elegantly, watering various plants and such. The sun hit her in a way that made both of the Sohmas throats close for a moment. Light brown was reflected from her deep brown hair and her eyes held an extra shine then normal.

"Oh, what did he want?"

The two gave each other panicked glances. They hadn't decided what they were going to tell her.

"Um… he uh…um… he wanted uh… to uh… know… what day… the school dance is…" stuttered Yuki.

Tohru looked at Kyo, as if for confirmation. She smiled slightly when Kyo nodded. "Hmmmm, okay…Well, the leeks and tomatoes are ready to be picked."

Yuki smiled gently as Kyo pouted. "I hate leeks…"

…………………….

Tohru's skirt gently twirled about her as she moved in the kitchen. With a slight clang, she lifted the pot lid and checked to see how much longer it was until it would be finished. It looked done, and according to Shigure is smelled done, and only one test was left. She gently picked up a wooden spoon nearby and stirred the contents around slowly. She then scoped a small amount and brought it to her mouth. VERY hot… but it tasted good.

"Dinner's ready!" She announced happily, noticing the burn on her tongue. Seeing that no one had heard her, she happily climbed the stairs and knocked on the first door. When there was a small mumble from inside, she cautiously opened the door. "Yuki-kun…?"

She giggled softly; the Prince was fast asleep on the bed. She almost hated to wake him up, plus knowing that he'd be in auto-pilot until about an hour later didn't help any. But it wasn't enough to change her decision. She gently sat down next to him and shook him gently. Perhaps _too_ gently, no reaction. "Yuki-kun…"

After a few more feeble attempts, she decided to get Kyo and then come back to Yuki. She gently knocked 3 times. "Come in!" replied a ragged voice.

She cautiously opened the door and saw Kyo Doing push-ups in the middle of the bedroom. Sweat was running down his face and his expression held nothing but pure determination. He stopped and sat down on his knees. Tohru stepped over and handed him a towel.

"Arigato..." Muttered a breath-less Kyo. He wiped his face down and then looked at Tohru softly. "Did you need help with something?"

Tohru jolted slightly. "Oh, yeah... I forgot for a minute, but dinner's ready."

Kyo nodded "Okay. I'll be down a little late; I wanna take a shower first."

They both walked out of the room together and Tohru sighed as she stopped in front of Yuki's door. Kyo noticed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I… I… I CAN'T WAKE HIM UP!!!!!" Tohru shouted at chibi-waterfall-tears poured down her face.

Kyo jumped slightly at her sudden outburst. "MAN!!!!! YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!!!!! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!!!"

Tohru turned quickly to walk downstairs. But Kyo grabbed her wrist before she could. "Augh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you back there. I've been trying… it just sorta… came out… I didn't mean it, really."

She smiled slightly, still not facing. "I know,"

Kyo tried to change the subject. "C'mmon, I'll show you how to wake up that dirty rat."

Tohru smiled happily as they entered the room.

…………………….

That's the end of Chappie 2!!!!! Please leave a nice review with some Constructive Criticism. But the reason for the belated-ness of this chappie was because… I HAVE NO PLOT FOR THE STORY!!!!! I'm just making it up as thoughts occur to me. So… if anyone has any ideas, I'll try to use them in my plot-less story

Oh, by the way… I have recently gotten a site at TheOtaku… it's the absolute BEST anime site ever. Fanart, wallpapers, quizzes and each member gets their own site! It's truly a must-visit site for ALL anime fans (not just Fruits Basket ) But here's the link to my site, please drop by if you have the chance. Well... the link isn't working. So please go to and my user-name is Kawaii34Girl. (surprise, surprise!)

Kawaii34Girl

…because ¾ r cute.


End file.
